


Interstellar Academy Jim Hawkings X Reader

by Kepadecado



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, School, Treasureplanet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: Jim and the reader enter a new school with new challenges and friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 in the morning.

"JIM! WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" B.E.N said waking him up.

"B.E.N! The ship doesn't come until 8:30!" Jim groaning.

"Oh! My bad Jimmy. You can go back to sleep now." he said slamming the door.

"Uhg! Might as well get up." Jim said moving out of bed. 

Jim was getting ready to go to the academy for six weeks. Sarah was crossed between happy for Jim and Sad that he's leaving for so long.

Jim was about finished packing his clothes with his uniform on.

"Don't forget to call!" Sarah said.

"Yeah mom!" He said closing his bag full of clothes.

"Make some friends while your there!" 

"Got it mom!"he said running down the stairs to go to the kitchen to grab a plurp. 

"Don't forget to eat regularly!" Sarah shouted.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Will do!" he said with his mouth full.

After that he heard a ship blow a horn out side. He headed towards the door.

"And remember to wear clean underwear!" Sarah said.

"Mom!!" He said embarrassed.

She came to the door and smothered him with motherly kisses.

"I'll miss you sweetie!" she said about to cry.

"Mom! I'll call as soon as I get there!" he said trying to pry her arms off him.

The horn blew again. Sarah let him go and wiped her tears from your eyes. He shook his head and kissed her cheek goodbye. She was so shocked that she froze that he would do such a thing. He took that opportunity to run towards the ship at the dock. Little did he know a cute little blob snuck into his backpack.

As soon as he got on he waved to his mother. She never felt so proud of him than she did then. For once she was happy a ship was leaving with someone she loved.

 

"That's our boy!" B.E.N said with his arm around Sarah crying.

She laughed as the ship left to the horizon.

 

 

 

 

"My second year here! I swear the first year went in the blink of an eye." You said marching to the pristine academy.

 

You were at the top of the class before you were accepted to the academy. Your mother had connections since she worked on cruise ships, but it was your skills that got you in one of the best schools in the galaxy. 

It was as big as a college campus. Each building had a function. The academic building for classes was in the middle. The recreation of the roman coliseum was on the right for combat training. The building on the left was the student dorms. The back was the deck with ships for training and educational value but not for battle. All of the areas were far as a 3 football fields and placed on isolated platforms similar to how the Jetson's placed their buildings. 

The only way to get to each location was a transporting gateway that acts like a door. There's two at each location for leaving or entering. Like the one that was on treasure planet you use a transparent orb and press the location to get to the dorm, combat area, the docks, or the main hall.

You were dropped off from a ship carrying other students from different locations to the academic building for orientation. You had your white and gold jacket uniform with dark brown pants and black boots. You had your backpack filled with all you needed. You walked the huge halls of the school. You went with the others to the grand hall with multiple portraits of past principals on the wall. In the middle of the building every one gathered to the middle for the annual speech made by the principal.

The principal walked to the platform and up to the mike. The principal was a human in her thirties. She have multiple robot parts that she barley looked human at all. The only human thing that was looked like flesh was her face down to her belly. She wore a dark blue uniform with gold trimmings. Her eyes was a cold blue and skin was pale to the eye and with black hair to complete the package.

"Welcome back my students! I hope you enjoyed your time off because its time to get back to work. As the principal I accept nothing but the best at this academy! To protect the queen and nations of all worlds we must bring nothing but the best! Show the universe what you all can do! The future is in your hands!" She said then stepping down from the platform. Everyone left to find there dorms and classes.

"No pressure right?" you said walking to the office to find your room and classes. You waited for a while then you eventually got to the lady typing on a blue transparent keypad with a white screen filled with multiple files with people's last name. 

"Name?" the lady asked.

"(Last name), (First name)." you said.

She typed your name in then your name was highlighted. Two small blue balls popped out of a little machine next to the lady. She gave you them.

"Thank you!" you said walking back to the hallway. You pressed the red button in the middle. The ball showed you a hologram map of the dorm with the location of your dorm room. Your room number was 369. The second one transformed into a odd shaped key. Each key was different so no one can steal from others.

"Okay. Let's see if I can find my dorm." you said.

 

 

You walked to the gateway. It was about as big as a regular door way. It had a green light glowing from the tubes that coiled around it. It had a blue transparent orb. It gave you three options. The blue was the dock in the back, the red was combat area, or brown for dorms. Since you were already in the academic hall it wasn't there but you remembered from last year that it was the White button was the academic button. 

You pressed the brown button. You saw the dorm lounge area. You stepped into the gate. It felt like a soft curtain on your body then you stepped into a carpet filled lounge area in seconds. You saw multiple students trying to find there rooms.

 

"From what I remember the girls are on the right." you thought going up the stairs to the right. you saw a couple of girls talking in the hallway.

"Have you heard about that transfer student from Montressor?" a girl said.

"Yea! I heard he's a real bad boy!"another said.

"I heard that he used to go to juvenile hall!

"I heard that the school only let him come because he blackmailed the principal to get in!"

 

You simply shook your head. You couldn't believe how people can believe in rumors so quickly.

You looked at the metal numbers over the doors.

"367....368.....369?" you found it but something was wrong.

A boy with his bags was at your door trying to your room. He kept jamming his key in but he couldn't get the door to move.

"Stupid Key!" he said jamming it some more.

"Excuse me! That's my room!" you said to the boy. the boy turned to you.

"No it not!" he said.

"is your room 369?" you asked.

"This isn't-" the boy froze. He looked at the tag then back at his key number. His say 639 not 369.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't-" then the boy froze. He stared at you for a moment. Then suddenly he smiled.

"(Nickname)?" he said.

"Jim? Is that really you?" you beamed as you recognized his blue eyes smile and face of your childhood friend. Your first instinct was to hug him, but you remembered the time he never answered any of your letter or came to your visits. 

Jim saw that you hesitated.

"Ah hey listen I-"

"Its good to see you Jim. I have to get to my dorm and get unpacking so-" You said about to enter your room.

"Let me help!" he said quickly blocking your path to the room.

"No thanks. I can handle it-" you said trying to get in. 

"(Name)! Look! I'm sorry. I know I screwed up. When my dad left I was so angry. I blamed everyone for it! Him, mom, you. I know that was dumb! Please let me make this up to you! I was a jerk I know but-"

You placed a finger to his lips. He looked at you confused. 

You shook your head and said "Easy! You had me at I'm sorry. I was mad at first but it must have hard on you. I'll only accept it if you help with my bags and eat lunch with me to catch up." 

He smiled. "You got it." He rushed to get your bags into the room, then came back out. 

"By the way, you do know that your on the girls side of the dorm right?" you told him.

He blushed. He had no idea.

"What!?" he said with wide eyes.

"Come on. You might want go back to the boys side before you get caught over here. You don't wanna know what they do to boys when they come over here." you said.

"Uh yea! Let's go!" He said running away from your dorm.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten ok?" you told him. 

He waved as he grabbed his bag and ran. You smiled. 

 

 

 

You used your key to open your dorm. You saw two beds, one huge desk, and two big red chests. You placed your bag to the right hand side next to the window. You looked outside and saw the legendary Scarlet milky way. 

You thought about running into Jim. A part of you was still hurt that Jim ignored you for all house years. Then you began to understand a bit on how he felt. You felt betrayed that he abandon you like that and angry that he never said a word about it. You again saw Jim as a boy feeling the same as you when his Father left. He must have felt abandon, hurt, and angry as you did but he was a child when he felt it and he didn't know how to cope with it.

"Hi."you heard a voice from behind. 

You turned to see your roommate. She was about your age. She was a hybrid of a bat and human girl. She had blood red eyes and had long black hair. Her fur was brown and so were her wings. Her wings were folded behind her. She looked sluggish and sleepy. She had a huge bag too heavy for a normal person to carry. She dropped the bag and the bag made a loud thud. You stared at the bag wondering what made the thud.

"Uh hi! My name is (name)! Nice to meet you." you said putting your hand out to shake it.

She looked at your hand for a moment.

"Luna." she told you.

"Nice name Luna! I hope we can get along!" you said smiling.

She nodded and passed by you. She grabbed her bag and dumped the contents out. Books. Lots and lots of books.

"Uh need help Luna?" you asked.

"Nope. Done." she said. then she went to the bed on the left.

"Is she really about to sleep?" you thought. Not like you can stop her.

You did the same with your bags getting your clothes and books in place. You looked at your classes: History 101 9:00 am, Weapon training 10:15 am, Ship anatomy 11:30 am, last and definitely least combat training at 1:00 pm. Physical training was your weakness and you hated it. You sighed.

"Great. I wonder what classes Jim has?" you thought. After a few last touches you walked out of the dorm with Luna still sleeping in her bed.

 

 

 

 

It was about noon so lunch was available.

You went to the cafeteria at the right side of the Dorms. You looked around for Jim but you couldn't find him. While you waited for him you tried to look at the food to see what looked good. 

" I hope this year is better than before. Still looks like-

"Crappy hair newbie! What dump did you come from?" you heard from behind.

"The only thing that's crappy around here is your attitude!" 

"Wait! That can't be-" you thought as you went to push through the crowd around the tables. As you finally got through the crowd you dreaded what you saw. 

Its was Jim with a couple of upper-class boys. The boys looked like their were from very important and or rich families. They were older than Jim by two years. 

"Did you even pass normal education or did you drop out?" One of them said to him.

"Nah! I bet he doesn't even know how to fire a pistol." another said.

"I know more than all you losers put together. I actually been on a ship and everything. Even been chased by pirates!" Jim said with a smirk.

"Yeah right! He's making it up!" The ring leader said who was a hybrid of a chameleon and a human.   
Jim was about to charge until you stepped in.

"Knock it off! If the teachers see this there's gonna be trouble!" you said trying to stop both sides.

Then you whispered to Jim. "They're not worth it Jim!" 

"Aw! Looks like the newbie has to have a girl to fight for him!" the leader said with a smirk.

One of the teacher's who was a robot came in.

"What's going on here cadets! Why are all you here?" He said as everyone heard his mechanical footsteps.

"We're just getting know each other sir! Getting to know each other that's all!" you jumped in.

"Yeah! We're all pals here!" the leader of the bullies said coldly eyeing Jim.

"Remember: We have no tolerance for Fighting among each other! Suspension will be the punishment if I or any of my coworkers witness any of the sort!" He said eyeing everyone in the room.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing. The bullies laughed at the both of you then walked away.

 

 

You turned to Jim and said "I know how annoying they can be Jim, but don't fight them. Around here if you strike first you get the punishment."

"Yea that sounds fair!" he huffed.

"Come on Jim don't let them get to you! You said you were on a ship! Tell me about it." you said.

Jim smiled remembering his adventure. 

"Let me get you some food it's a long story." he said as you both went to the line of people to get your food.

You both went to the card dispenser. Each card had hologram of the meals available only for that day so each day has a different menu. You pick the blue and Jim chose red. You placed the card in the card hole. Then in a few seconds you had your main meal came out of a small window. Jim did the same. You had the option to choose sides and desserts separately with out a card.

You had the the Quad stew with four flavors of meat and fresh potatoes. You also with the side of Golden lava fries that has multiple flavor melted cheese on top of the fries. The dessert is the Plurp special with sliced up plurps that was soaked in sugar on a mini cake topped with whip cream.

Jim had a coral duck burger with a side of dragonfruit salad with red kiwi, pear-mango, and dragon fruit. He also had the Plurp special for dessert. 

"I thought you said the food here sucks!" he said as you both walked to a table.

"I said I hope it would be better than last year. We didn't have the plurp special last year." you said with a smile.

He shook his head smirking. You both sat at the table.

"Now tell me!!" you said immediately looking at Jim waiting for his story.

"Alright! It started when this old guy crashed near the Benbow a while back. I took him inside to get help but it was too late. Before he died, be gave me a gold puzzle orb and told me to look out for a cyborg that might come around for it. Before we could do anything a crew of pirates came in looking for it. They burned the whole place to the ground."

"What!? The Benbow is gone!?" You yelled. You looked to see everyone looking at you.You sat down blushing with embarrassment.

"Ah no. We rebuilt it. Its bigger and better than ever." he said.

You sighed in relief. "Good. Keep going!" you said eating as he talked.

"My mom's old friend let us stay at his place. I felt awful that mom's life work was burned in less than a day. I didn't know how to fix it. While he talked to mom about something I couldn't help but look at the orb. The markings on it looked like a puzzle so I started to poke around. When I finished we realized it was a map. A map to treasure planet!"

"Wait? What?" you said in shock. That's only a bedtime story. Right?

"Its true! It was real." he said

Your joy of the story was gone. You sighed.

"Jim, I get its been a while since we talked, but you don't have to make up stories." you said about to get up.

He grabbed your arm to stop you.

"I'm not lying (Name)! I know it sounds crazy but its the truth." Jim said trying to make you stay.

"Jim let go!" you said.

"You know I don't lie (Name)! You know me better than that." he said seriously. 

"I knew Jim Hawkings as my best friend as a kid. The Jim I knew would have at least tell me why he was ignoring me for years and wouldn't tell a fairytale to cover up his mistake!" you said shacking him off.

You got up and dumped your food in the trash. You marched off leaving Jim at the table. 

"Ah great!" he said face palming.

 

 

You were headed towards the gateway. You were close to tears. After all these year you thought Jim would be honest with you. As pressed the blue orb you hear something a bubbly purr. You looked at the orb strangely and pressed it again. It did it again. The orb started to twitch. Then it started to float towards you. You looked at it stunned. This never happened before. As it closed in on your face, it licked you!

"What?" you said stunned.

The orb transformed into a adorable pink floating blob. It cooed and purred at you. It rubbed against you. You couldn't help but pet it. It was too adorable for words!

 

"Aw! Aren't you cute!!" you said as you continued to play with the morpher.

 

"(Name)! Wait! We need to talk!" It was Jim again.

"No we don't Jim!" you said refusing to look at him.

Then the morpher looked at Jim and immediately went to him.

"MORPH! What are you doing here!? We can't have pets here!" He said shocked at this.

"That's your pet?" you asked.

"Yes and he was supposed to stay home!" he growled. 

Morph whimpered as he went to you. "There there its ok".

Jim rolled his eyes.

"How did you find him!? His species is on a planet not even around here!" you asked.

"On the boat to treasure planet, but why bother telling you because you won't believe me." Jim said mad.

Morph yelped then hid in your coat.

"Did I hear someone say 'pet'? You do know pets are not allowed here." the robot teacher came again.

"I uh...."Jim looked at him in surprise.

"He said 'pests' sir not pets. We were talking on how glad we are that there not pests here like his old school. Rats, bugs, you name it! it was there!" you said to the robot.

"Rest assure young man, cleanliness is high priority in this academy. Carry on." he said walking away.

After he was gone you both sighed in relief. 

"Why did you do that? If your still mad with me showing Morph would have been a good way to do it." he said curious. 

"Because you know me better than that. No matter how mad I am you know I'm not that petty to frame you." you said then petted Morph. "Besides, he's adorable!" 

Morph purred then transformed to a (Fav color) ( fav flower) then went to your ear. You smiled.

"Give him a chance (Name)! What do you have to lose? Besides you know he doesn't lie. He's your friend." apart of you said.

You sighed.

"I'm sorry Jim. I guess I still expect you to ignore me like before." you said with a sad face.

"(Name) I didn't ignore you. I have all of your letters and recordings."he said. You looked at him stunned. 

"But why-" 

"I was scared. I thought you be so furious that you want to stay away. I didn't want to lose you as my friend since I lost my dad. That's why I didn't say anything. Believe me mom got on me every day I didn't speak to you. It stupid but its the truth." he said not looking at you.

You felt awful. You quickly gave Jim a hug and you didn't care that he hated hugs.

"Let's start over ok?" you said.

"Yea. Sounds good. Now are you ever gonna let me finish my story?" he said hugging you back.

"You hugged me back? Are sure your the Jim I know?" you said shocked about the hug.

"Funny." he said

"I'll only do if I can give you the tour of the school!" you offered.

"Deal." he said smiling.

 

 

 

"Interesting that the places are color coordinated like a kid's book." Jim said after you showed him about the locations of the buildings on the orb. 

You showed him academic building, and the Docks. It took most of the day to show him. While you did he told you more of how he went to treasure planet. The last place for you to show him is the combat area. You both went through the gateway to the Colosseum

"Don't stop now! What happens next? Did the ship explode with the planet?" you asked.

"You know what happens! I lived!" He looked at you playfully.

"This is where we train hand to hand combat. My least favorite thing to do." you groaned.

"Why? I would loved to learn stuff like that!" he said.

"I'm not good with outside activities." you said.

"Yea every time we wrestle as kids I would always win." he chuckled. 

"I don't remember that!" You huffed.

Morph transformed into you mimicking your huffed expression.

"Not funny Morph!" you growled.

Jim and Morph laughed. You both heard bells ringing. It was getting dark.

"ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO YOUR DORMS IMMEDIATELY!" the announcer said. 

"Looks like time to head back to the dorms." you said.

"We have a curfew? Seriously?" Jim said annoyed.

"Welcome to the academy Hawkings." you said leading him back to the gateway.

 

 

 

You both got to the dorms. 

"See you in the morning for History Jim!" you said waved him off.

"Yippie history." Jim said sarcastically. 

He waved back heading to his dorm.

As Jim went in his room he saw his roommate. A huge 7 ft polar bear like humanoid was sitting on his small bed with a book with his glasses. His name is Nathaniel. Despite how threatening he looked he was as harmless as a butterfly and twice as sweet.

"I'm back Nate!" he said closing the door.

"Jim! I was so worried that you get in trouble if you missed curfew!" Nathan said with a worried look.

"Relax Nate! They last thing I need is another mother here." Jim said getting ready for bed.

"I just want to help. We need to get to bed soon since we got class in the morning." Nathan said putting on his puppy pajamas.

"I'm not even going to begin to say what's wrong with seeing this." he said avoid looking at Nathan. He got ready for bed smiling knowing that his friendship with you is still there.

 

 

Meanwhile.......

 

"COME ON (name)! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO! I'M HUNGER! I WANNA GO!" Luna is a completely different person at night. She was bouncing all over your room with her high pitched voice. She was hyper active, talkative, and very chipper. Everything she wasn't when you met her.

"Luna please go to sleep!!" you groaned in your bed. You tried to put a pillow over your head trying to drown her out.

"COME ON! GET UP! PLAY WITH ME! I WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU!! WHEREAREYOUFROM?WHYDIDYOUCOMEHERE?WHAT'SYOURFAVROATECOLOR?WHAT'SYOURFAVORITEANIMAL?AREYOUDATING?WHATAREYOU-" She babbled.

This is going to be a long year......


	2. First Day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the first day alone can present problems as well as fun.

First day of school.

An alarm clock played (fav song) at 8:00 am. You slammed the alarm with your hand.

"It can't be morning already!" you groaned.

You barely got any sleep since Luna was interrogating you almost all. 

"So tired." Luna said yawning and stretching. You started to give her a glare.

"You are the last person to say that!" you groaned getting up.

"Sorry. I'm more nocturnal. I'm basically a sloth during the day." she said with her monotone.

"I can see that." you said getting dressed.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" you asked her.

"Sure." she said.

 

Meanwhile with the boys.......

"Jim time for school!" Nathan said already dressed.

Jim groaned as he yawned and stretched his body.

"Nate how long have you been up?" Jim asked slowly walking towards the dresser.

"Since 7:00. Who can sleep when we could do something productive?" Nathan said.

"Yea...its not normal to sleep now is it?" Jim said shaking his head. After ten minutes the boys were ready. Morph wanted to go so he whined and pulled on Jim's sleeve.

"Morph no! You can't come with me." Jim said. Morph turned into a puppy with the biggest saddest eyes and started whimpering more.

"No! Not falling for that." he said crossing his arms.

Morph then cried turning into tears. Jim sighed. An idea popped into his head.

"Morph! I got a job for ya!" He said trying to sound like Silver. Morphed immediately stopped.

"I need you to stay and guard of the room and make sure only me and Nate come in and out! Can you handle that boy?"

Morph purred happily and morphed to a German Shepard and stared at the door.

"And keep quiet. I'll get you some food when I come back ok?"

"I'm still amazed on how you got a pet passed security." Nate said grabbing his books. Jim did the same.

"He's what you would call a stowaway!"

"I see. Time for the most important meal of the day."

"Finally I'm starving! Oh and I want you met an old friend of mine." Jim said.

"I be delighted." 

 

 

 

It was around 8:20 am when you and Luna went to the dorm cafeteria for breakfast.

Alot of students were up and around.

Like at lunch you and Luna had a choice of meals through cards.

You chose the Pear meal. It came with Pearl plums with scrabbled white eggs, white french toast with white honey milk. Luna chose Insect UTopia With roasted roaches, steamed tarantula, with a multiple bug smoothie. This was served all day for those with a refined taste. 

"(Name)! Over here!" It was Jim with Nate.

"Jim! Morning." you said as you all walked together.

"This is Luna my roommate." you said pointing to her.

With a bored expression she raised her stiff hand and said "Hi....."

Jim and Nate looked at each other awkwardly.

"Don't let her fool you. She's a chatterbox." You said knowing all too well.

"Sure..." Jim said.

"I'm Nathaniel. Its very nice to meet the both of you." he said bowing to the both of you.

You both looked shocked at how sweet he was contrast to how big and scary he looked.

"Same here Nathan." Luna said. 

"Where do you guys want to sit?" you asked.

You all sat at a round table with a huge window facing the court yard.

"You all ready for the classes? I can't wait!" Nathan said.

"Ecstatic...." Luna said crunching on the roaches.

You and Jim tried to avoid looking at Luna fearing you both would puke. 

"I rather avoid most of the classes. Like I need to know about ship protocols. At least we have combat and weapon training to look forward to. I can't wait!" Jim said with a smirk.

"Yea....Fun." you said dreading the class.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS THE TIME IS 8:45 AM. 15 MINUTES UNTIL CLASS STARTS!" the Announcer said.

"Well we better find our classes." Nathan said. You all agreed and finished your meals. 

Since You and Jim had the same first class you walked together as Luna and Nathan went to their classes.

"History with Mr. Archemedies. I heard he's pretty harsh teacher from last year." You said.

"Really? Then why are you smiling?" he said a bit creeped out.

"Sorry! I just love history or any literature no matter who's teaching it!" you said with a goofy smile. Jim shook his head.

"You always were a bookworm. I still remember the times you keep me up at night with that picture book of planets." he said.

"Oh? And what about the boy who lived and breathed Treasure planet?" you said to him.

"Point." he said chuckling.

As you both found the classroom the bullies from yesterday came you knock both of your books as they passed by you both. They laughed.

Jim was clearly annoyed. "I otta-"

"Jim don't!" you said holding him back.

"One of these days...." he growled.

You both gathered your belongings and went to the classroom. You both chose seats near the windows on the right hand side you sat in the front seat while Jim sat behind you.

All students sat down as the bell rang for school to begin. The desk were wooden but sturdy. There are two huge windows and the rest of the walls were covered in maps book pages and portraits. 

An Owl like humanoid came through the door in a brown suit and red tie. He walked to the front of the class. He pressed a button and a blue screen appeared in front of all of you. His named was highlighted. 

"Greetings! I am Cornelius Archimedes. I will be teaching you the core elements of our culture. If You can not learn from the past you're doom to repeat it. I am here to make sure you all examine the past mistakes of others so that you will not do the same. Understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." you all said. He waved his hand to the screen and a selection of history books came to the front. He selected a red book with a spear and a king in the front.

"Open your books. Its time to begin." he said.

 

 

Class was over.

 

"Well that was joyful." he said sarcastically as he got out.

"I know right! All those stories of corrupt kings and the origin of the royal guard and-"

Jim gave you a glare clearly stating that he was uninterested.

"I can see that this is not your favorite subject." You said.

"Bingo." he said.

"Well I guess I'll see you later at lunch."you said heading the opposite way.

 

 

You enjoyed weapon training and ship antaony but you were not looking forward to combat.

You were heading for the gateway.

"Greetings (Name)!" It was Nathan.

"Oh Hi Nathan!" you said.

"Going to lunch as well?" he asked.

"Yea I am. I wonder if Luna and Jim are already there?" you said pressing the button for the dorms. 

"I can't wait to tell Jim about....uh are you alright? You look nervous." he asked.

"What makes you say that?" you said.

"You've been pressing the buttons multiple times now." Nathan said.

You looked at your hand and it was pressing multiple buttons all at once. Multiple students started to complain and whine. You stopped immediately.

"Sorry!" you said pressing the dorm button and running through. Nathan was behind you.

"Are you scared of combat training?" he wondered out loud.

You said nothing and sped up your walking. He placed his huge paw on you. You froze on how strong he was.

"Look we all got training together. It won't be that bad."

"Yea, you can say that. You can just swipe your paw and knock everyone over..." you sighed.

"Why would I do something so barbaric?!" He said horrified .

You laughed and shook your head.

You both chose your lunches.

Nathan chose the Cosmetic fish combo with Coral salmon and trout grilled, with sparkling blue apple cider, and fresh lagoon salad.

You chose the meter shower special with starlight ice cream with meter beef meatballs with a shard salad.

"Nathan! (Name)! Over here!" It was Jim and Luna was with him at a table. She got the dragon fruit salad and

"Coming!" You said. You both got to the table.

"How was classes so far?" Luna asked.

"Wonderful!" Nathan said with hearts in his eyes.

"Boring! Reading, math, and the basics. I waited for the best for last!" Jim said.

"Combat is not my thing." Luna said.

"Me either." Nathan said

"What about you (Name)?" Jim asked.

"I....uh...Napkins! I forgot some napkins! " you said nervously.

You ran so fast that you ended up bumping into one of the bullies. He drop his lunch and it spilled all over the floor.

"Watch it small fry! Look what you did loser!" he yelled.

You froze embarrassed. Everyone was looking you both. 

" Ah! I'm so sorry! I'll pay for -"

"You can't even afford the things I eat!" he said.

The other bullies that was sitting near you started to laugh at you.

"Loser!" 

"Look at the nerdette!" They all said

You were terrified and saw everyone was started to laugh at you. You tried your hardest not to cry.

Jim was furious. He got up from his chair and marched towards the bully.

"Jim no!" Nathan said but Jim made up his mind. No one treats his friend like that!

Jim got in between you and the bully.

You blinked surprised.

"Back off frog face!" Jim said getting up to his face.

"What you say punk?!" He said.

"Jim?" you whispered.

"Hey! Its that street punk from yesterday!!" the leader of the group said.

"Well if it ain't Prince sensitive." Jim said.

"I'll show you sensitive!" he said about to fight.

"Jim no!" You said trying to stop them but you tripped. You tried to grab something but instead you grabbed the bully's pants as you fell. The pants went down revealing white briefs with cute brown puppies and kittens hugging each other.

The cafeteria burst into laughter.

"Now we now if he likes boxers or briefs!"

"Nice briefs!" 

"How adorable!

"I bet he still has a pacifier."

"Baby wants is bottle?"

You and Jim couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're gonna pay for this!!" he said sobbing like a little boy. He waddled to the bathroom with his pants loose.

Everyone returned to eating their lunches. Jim pick you up from the ground. 

"Thanks Jim." you said.

"I should thank you for that. That was hilarious!" Jim laughed again. 

"It was an accident. Anyway were you really gonna fight him?" 

"Uh...yea!" he said looking away. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I appreciate it, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." you said going back to the table.

"You could have fight back too you know." he said.

"Then we both be expelled." 

"Might be worth it."

"I'm glad you both are ok." Nathan said.

"Me too." said Luna.

"Why did you two say anything?" Jim said annoyed. 

"We can't fight you know that and even if we could its not worth it." Nathan said.

"Well at least we can fight in our next class I need to hit something." Jim said punching the air. 

"I'm not a fan of this class. I hate violence." Nathan said with a sigh.

"What? How could you not like fighting? Its fun! Jim said.

"I just don't, and I'm not the only one who thinks so right (name)?" 

Jim turned to you shocked.

"(Name)? really? Why?" he asked.

You played with your food and said "I'm just not good at stuff like that." 

"I don't mind it." Luna said. 

"Just try it. You'll love it." Jim said.

"We'll at least we all have that class together so we can support each other." Nathan said.

"ATTENTION. CLASS WILL RESUME IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR ASSIGNED CLASSES." The PA said.

"Show time!" Jim said eagerly leaving the cafeteria with you all behind him. Luna just got up while you and Nathan was not looking forward to class.

 

 

 

 

 

You all entered through the gateway to the Colosseum for training. Multiple students came in with the four of you. At least 20 students were following into the ring. 

Jim frowned as he saw familiar faces. 

"Hey. Don't look now. The royal jerk squad is in our class too." Jim said.

You looked to your left and sure enough there they were all together. The Leader was eyeing you coldly.

"But why? They should have passed this class already." Nathan said.

"They failed before because they cheated a lot last year. At least that's what I heard. Since they come from important families they weren't expelled for it." You said.

"That's equality for you." Luna said.

"WELCOME WARRIORS!!" a voice boomed.

You all freaked hearing such a loud voice.

You all saw a browned haired man with a spear and wearing a white toga with huge tan muscles. He walked towards the students. 

"A fine selection of students we have this year!! I wonder who will make the cut?" he said. His voice sounded like its always echoing. Like talking to a tv game show announcer mix with an egocentric wrestler speaking and looking like Hercules. 

"I am Andronicus Achilles. You will be all trained in all forms of combat. Weapons, hand to hand combat, adaption to environment and survival are the main courses that will be taught here. " he said strutting around examining his students. 

"Today I will take a selection of you to demonstrate what you'll be learning this year." he said looking to see who he will use.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna be one of them!" you thought. You hid behind Nathan slowly so no one would notice.

\  
You trying to hide behind Nathan. 

"(Name)? Why are you hiding?" Nathan said.

"You behind the bear!" he said

"Crap..." you thought.

"Come young maiden and prove your worth!"

You meekly walked from Nathan's back to the teacher.

"Will I have anymore volunteers for our glorious first day?" he asked.

"I volunteer sir." The chameleon boy said with a smirk. "Payback nerdette."he thought.

"Yea Chase! Pay her back for lunch." 

"Yea man!"

"It was an accident!" you said.

"Alright first off we only spar. No dirty fights.....unless I say its a dirty fight." Achilles 

"Oh no. Jim we gotta do something!" Nathan said.

Jim try to think for a moment. Then his eyes shined like a light bulb lit his head.

"Hmp. I know exactly what to do." Jim said smiling. He grabbed both Luna and Nathan's hand and lifted them up.

"WE VOLUNTEER!" he said. ` 

"Wait what?" Nathan said doing a double take.

Even Luna snapped out of her monotone looked giving Jim a surprised look.

"Well, I'm not sure if we have time for all of you, but I'm more than happy to accept such willing warriors!" Mr. Achellies said.

He walked towards the middle of the ring and stopped.

"Please follow me!" he said.

You all came in to the middle.

"Jim what exactly are we doing?" Nathan whispered.

"At least with all three of us we can help her out. If he asks for partners we'll make sure one of us is her partner." Jim said.

He stomped on the ground. The ground lifted the five of you up.

"STATE YOUR NAME!" he said pointing his spear at you.

"AH! Um...(First Name) (Last Name)." you said shaking.

"Is that a warrior or a mouse? Shout your name for your enemies to hear!" Achilles said.

"(First Name) (Last Name)." you said firmer but still low.

"LOUDER! 

"(First Name) (Last Name)!

"LOUDER!!!!!"

You inhaled deeply and said " Yay."

???

He looked at you for a long time then said "Moving on."

Some of the students giggled at what happen.

Jim burst out laughing. It was an old joke they did together as kids. Jim knew you did it to help everyone relax with a joke. 

"Nathaniel Ursa!" 

"Good! Now there's a warrior if I've seen one. Next!" Achilles said

"CHASE Claudius!!" The chameleon said.

"I remember lad. Let's hope you and your comrades can pass this year through honorable terms this time." he said walking away without acknowledging him.

Chase growled at him. 

"Luna Vesper." Luna said.

"Ah interesting. Its been a while since I seen a nocturnal warrior in my class. I like like to see how you will put your talent into use!" he said going to Jim.

"James Hawkings!!" he said saluting him.

"Hmm...." Achilles said circling Jim.

"A bit small and scrawny for a warrior." he said.

"Isn't dangerous to judge an opponent by his size and looks?"

He smirked. "Quite right son. The even smallest scorpion has the deadliest poison." 

He stomped again twice. A podium rose with a slot machine. 

"Let's see you prove just that my boy." he said pulling the lever. A hologram lit over the machine.

"This will chose which mission we will focus on. Weapons, hand to hand combat, adaption to environment and survival with a planet for you to carry out that mission." he said.

The machine stopped for The planet Quasimodo. The mission is search and capture of a criminal.

"Search and capture on planet Quasimodo. Now for the maiden Vesper."Achilles said.

Planet: Pyrrah's Frost. mission: Adaption 

"Let us see how Lady Vesper does in heat of the frost."

"Now for the beast of the Ursa." he said pulling the lever again.

"Could you please not call me that sir." Nathan said.

Planet Kronos. Survival.

"Such a horrible planet." Nathan said with a nervous sweat.

"Indeed! I can hardly wait to see how you will be victorious!!"Achilles said

"We'll at least (Name) can do her own mission. "Jim thought.

Achilles pulled the lever again.

Planet: Venom Bayou, Mission: combat 

"Since we won't have time for five I'll have to group you two together."Achilles said.

"Me with her?!" Chase said pointing to you. You had to agree though. You hating the though of you working together.

"Oh no...." Jim said. Then Jim went to him and said.

"I can take her place sir as his partner sir!" Jim said. 

"Partner? Who said anything about that? They'll be working on combat as competitors!"Achilles

"Even worst." Jim thought.

"Warrior Hawkings will be first to demonstrate today!" Then he stomp on the ground to reveal a big red button. He pressed it. Then all of the ring disappeared. The student walked towards the stadium seats to watch through a a glass shield. 

Jim was transported to Planet Quasimodo 

"3....2....1!!! BEGIN!!!"


	3. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has a bad day.

Mini camera droids start to follow Jim on his mission.

“Planet Quasimodo?” You said looking through the see-through wall separating you and the rest of the class from the hologram projection of the planet.

“Planet Quasimodo is a mixed world. Characters you see from fiction and fantasy came to life. Princesses, Kingdoms Dragons, Witches, pegasi every magical thing you read from books came from this planet. They never went any further because legends say a curse was inflicted on the whole planet so it will remain the same forever in this time.” Luna said tapping the wall.

“Hope he makes it.” Nate said with a worried expression on his face.

Jim push through the crowds of silver knights and bright color dwarves. He looked around for the tallest building in the town.

“Time I got a bird’s eye view.” He said spotting a tall church building. He looked around and saw a gray horse tied to a post. He ran and jumped on top of the grumpy horse as he tried to bump Jim off of his back. 

“Whoa! Easy there big boy!” Jim said struggling to stay on. He snapped the reins. The horse neighed but then Jim saw feathered wings spread out from the sides.

“Excuse you plebian! I am a girl!” she neighed and started to fly around until the rope attached to the post snapped.

“Uh oh!” he said trying to get her to calm down. She bucked and swung in every direction. “Let go peasant!” 

“Ah! Ok I’m sorry for earlier um….mam’m?” he said struggling.

She stopped for a moment. “Well thou at least has some manners!” she said.

“Alright, now for the thief.” He said looking around the town. Then in the middle of the village, he spotted a chameleon-like humanoid that didn’t fit in the fantasy folk.

“Help! Thief! Someone catch him!” a milk maid said coming out of a pub.

“Bingo! Let’s go!” he said pulling the reins but she didn’t move.

“Ahem!” she cleared her voice.

“Ugh! May we please move my lady?” Jim groaned.

She smiled and made a dive towards the thief.

“Whoa!” he hung on as tight as he could.

The thief saw the shadow of the two and looked behind him, but instead of being scared he smirked.

“Bye bye!” he said before camouflage his whole body.

“Not good. How am I gonna find him now!?” Jim shouted in frustration.

“Such a waste. Thou art a horrid knight! Thou haven’t even giventh me hay for a reward!”

“The hay! Ok my lady ! to the stables!” he said. She gladly went to the nearest stable.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the thief was nearly at the edge of the village and near the forest.

“Precious gold! Time to live my life in riches!” he chuckled hugging his bag of gold.

“Busted!” Jim said showering him with a mountain full of hay.

The thief staggered around. Then Jim tackled him to the ground as he reappeared in front of him. He tied his hands and feet so he couldn’t escape.

“Waited right here until you started to gloat! I figured you head towards the forest.”

“Well done Hawkings!!” Achilles said stopping the hologram.

Other students began to clap for Jim. Well everyone but the bullies.

 

“Now that’s how you start the year! Vesper, your next! Pyrrah’s Frost.” He shouted as Jim came in while Luna went to the podium.

You ran to Jim and gave him a hug.

“You did it! That was awesome Jim!” you said excitedly.

For a brief moment, he smiled at you but quickly broke the hug. “Again with the hugs? You haven’t changed one bit.” He said chuckling.

“Don’t try to act tough! You know you love them!“ you said.

 

“3…2..1! Begin!”

 

The room transformed again to a barren land of red and orange snow. Blue flames pits were everywhere and the sky was red with brown. Despite how everything looked Luna was shivering like crazy. When she collapses on the snow burn marks are shown on her body. A brown fog covers her vision. 

“Orange snow? That’s weird, and why does she have burn marks.”Jim said confused at what was going on.

“I heard that it’s the opposite on the planet. The snow burns yet the air is below freezing. I could never get why that is. Good luck Luna!” You said.

“Paws…need….to….cover….paws….” she said weakly. She slowly began to tear her uniform and began wrapping the fabric over her paws, her mouth, and then her hands. Then she wrapped her wings around her waist and dropped to all fours and began to run.

“Raggghh!” she screeched while she was running. Her echolocation helps her avoid rocks, cliffs, and bottomless pits.

“Wow! She’s really cool.” You thought. You thought it was cool how she uses her natural talent to survive.

Then Luna came across an abandoned cave. The temperature was above freezing so it was better than outside. The cave was a mix of black, orange and red. It was moist on the walls and top yet the floor was completely dry. The floor was like a mirror reflecting everything.

Since it was dark her eyes adjusted in a flash. She began to screech again but her pitch was higher. Then she started to hunt down insects that lived in the cave. When she had her fill she crawled in a small area in the cave and went to sleep.

“Adaption at its finest!” Achilles said.

Despite him yelling, Luna was still asleep.

Luna had more people impressed. Her monotone expression gave them the thought that she was lazy.

“Um….Vesper? You completed your mission. Vesper?” she didn't move.

“I’ll get her sir!” you said getting a sleeping Luna. She snored as you pulled her out of the area.

 

“Ursa! You’re next! Survival!"

“Oh dear!” he said nervously. He started to hyperventilate.

“You can do it Nate!” Jim said patting him on the back.

He gulped.

“TTThanks Jim.” He slowly walked towards the area then Planet Kronos came alive.

“Figures, I get Kronos, one of the worst planets to be in to start my first day,” Nate said then started to cough hysterically. He took out a handkerchief and placed it near his mouth.

“We truly have a survivor amongst us!” Achilles said ignoring his coughs.

 

Nate went to the podium and hologram started. it transforms the room to Kronos. Kronos was a desolate planet with a deadly atmosphere. holes from the ground shot out a brown mist that smelled like garbage . was a mixture between a dessert with multiple mountain formations.abandoned buildings and palaces scattered around the area as well. the sky was covered with dark gray clouds constantly.

"Why would anyone want to live here? Nate said. then he heard growling from behind him.

"Be careful Nate!" you said with Luna snoring that sounded like a lawnmower.

"He's as big as a house. he'll be fine." Jim said with confidence.

Then the growling got louder. then the ground began to shake. then creatures burst from the ground surrounding Nate. they were bolder gorillas pounding their chests. 

"Or...not."

let us see how he battles the inhabitants. 

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Nate said as he got on all fours.

"Is he gonna-" You said wide eyed.

"Yes finally!!" Jim said excitedly. The rest of the class was excited too.

"Epic battle!"

"This is soo cool!"

"Yes!"

 

Nate ran straight past them. Everyone was silent at first then groaned.

"Well, he did say he didn't like violence." You mentioned.

Nate ran at full speed. The steam holes were up ahead. 

"Perfect cover." he dashed through the rock fields into he steam holes. He waited until the steam came up then dived down the hole itself. The RG's chased him but stopped immediately after the steam came up. They cried in agony.The steam burned through their nostrils. They quickly ran away.

"Wow. That was pretty cool." Jim said impressed. He thought he would be bored, but he was fascinated with how Nate avoided trouble.

Nate quickly made his way through the tunnels. Since it was dark, he followed the scent of water to get to the bigger tunnels before the steam came back. He clawed at the black soaked walls of the cave looking for bugs. He sniffed around again for water. he followed the scent to a pool of water in the middle of the cave.

 

"Most unexpected! Using your wits to maneuver in a desolate planet! EXCELLENT!"Achilles said patting Nate's back.

"Nate that was really cool." you said.

"Yea. You got brains and brawn! You're the whole package!" said Jim.

He blushed "Thanks, guys."

"Lastly (Last name) and Claudius. Planet Venom bayou. Combat! " Achilles said.

Everyone cheered Chase as he swaggered down to the arena.

"Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase!" everyone chanted.

Chase basked in the cheers "Don't worry. This shouldn't take long." he said.

"You can take him.....(name)?" Jim looked around for you. Once again you were hiding behind Nathan. 

"Come child! We will make a warrior out of you little mouse!" Achilles said pulling out from behind Nate. You staggered out to the area.

"Wwwait! I'm not ready for-"

"Let the match begin!" he said as the arena transformed into a swap like lagoon.

"Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase!" the crowd said.

"You can do it (name)!" Jim and Nate cheered while Luna mumbled in her sleep.

A poison purple mist covered everything. The ground was filled with dense jet black sand. The trees were lifeless and pale white. Thick purple tar-like gunk was swirling in the swamp. The sky was dark with black clouds. There was barely any light to see.

You tried to adjust but you were failing and despite his confidence, Chase was too. The air was so toxic you could barely breathe. Your lungs were burning and you couldn't stand up feeling the sand suck you in. 

You tried to see the swamp to find the lilypads. You tried to gather your strength and moved towards the "water" to get the plant. You grabbed it and tore the stem and began to suck the air out of the flower. You remember in class that certain plants can contain air. The stem was long so you placed the big lily in your pocket like an air tank. Chase started to panic as he had no clue what to do then he spotted you then Chase copied you.

After you got air you tried to gather your bearings but Chase immediately ran towards you.

"Gotcha!" he said grabbing you. You struggled but he had you in a strong hold. He pulled you towards the swamp.

"Hey! put me down!" you screamed.

"As you wish princess!" he said dumping you into the swamp. You struggled to breathe and move since it was like swimming in tar and syrup. It was so thick that your arms were soo tired from fighting the current. You were distraught. You were choking as you sank into the liquid. You were about to drown until the hologram stopped.

You both gasped as the arena returned to normal. You tried to recover from the near death situation while everyone went to Chase cheering for him.

"Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase!"

"You were awesome Chase"

"Totally!

"I knew you win!"

While everyone congratulated Chase, Nate, Jim and Luna went to you.

"(Name) Are you ok?" Jim said concerned.

"That could have killed you! He went too far!" Nathan said.

"Amazing! That was the quickest battle I've ever seen! Not even a minute and the match is over! Winner Claudius!" Achilles shouted. 

"That's what you get, loser!" Chase said with a smirk. They all started to laugh at you.

That was the last straw! your eyes were getting wet and you were humiliated so you got up and ran as fast you could out the classroom. You heard Jim and the teacher say something but you were too sad to care.

 

 

 

You ran through the halls not caring about the looks you got. Everything was blurry but you remembered the way to the fountain at the back of the school. You went through the portal and sat on the fountain. 

The fountain was beautiful. It was a big Verona Fountain but it wasn't limited to water. In every hour it changes from mist, clouds, dust, and fire with different colors. 

It was Your safe haven when school life became too much the year before.

You cried your eyes out. You hated fighting in the first place, so losing your first fight in seconds did not help you at all! 

Then all of the sudden you heard purring. You wiped your eyes and looked around you.

"Who's....there?" you asked. A pink plushy Morph came out of your pocket.

"Morph?" you said. He whimpered seeing you sad.

"I'm ok Morph!" you said petting him. Despite him being there you still felt sad. He thought for a moment then he transformed into a mini clown juggling balls on a tricycle. He laughed heartily then slipped on a banana and all the balls fell on his head.

You chuckled. After everything, it felt good to laugh.

"Thanks boy." you said with a smile.

"(Name)!! AREYOUOK?! THATCHASEISATOTTALJERK! WANTMETOBEATHIMUPFORYOU?! I'LLMAKEHIMWISHHEWASNEVERBORN! I'LLTEARHIMAPART!!"

 

"Luna?" you said. It was getting dark so Luna was getting active. She flew in and landed next to you eyes wide opened and bouncy movement. 

"I'm ok Luna. Thanks."

"(Name) glad you're ok." Nathan said running towards you. You felt touched that they came to see if you're ok.

"Thanks, guys. Where's Jim?" you asked.

"Uh...well...."

"AFTERYOULEFTHEGOTINTOAFIGHTWITHCHASE! THENAFTERTHETEACHERBROKETHEMUPCLASSWASOVER! THENHETOLDCHASEANDJIMTOSTAYAFTERCLASS-"

"Jim tried to fight Chase after you left but the teacher stopped them. Luckily he enjoys fights so Jim got off by him saying 'save it for the matches'. So don't worry." Nathan said.

"Figured Jim would. He uses to beat up the neighborhood kids that use to tease me." you said

"THAT'S SO SWEET!" Luna said gushing.

"Those jerks deserved it."

"Jim!" you all said. He ran to you.

"You ok?" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine! You can't beat up everyone who makes fun of me," you said

"He wanted to humiliate you just to make himself look good," Jim said irritated.

"Believe me I know, but that doesn't mean we have to sink to their level. You're better than that!" you said.

"I agree. Besides he baiting you on purpose Jim. Just ignore him." Nathan siding with you.

"I have a better idea. How bout I personally teach you some moves?" Jim offered.

You looked horrified. 

"No way-"

"I think that's and excellent idea Jim.

"THATSANAWESOMEIDEA!"

"Wait a sec! I can't-"

"Don't worry! after class is done I'll help tutor you and make sure you can handle yourself." Jim said with a smirk.

"Well....I don't know." 

"I promise! You'll be a warrior in no time."

"Well if that's the case you have to let me make sure you do well in everything else. Deal?" you countered.

"I'm fine in everything else!" he huffed crossing his arms.

"Everything Jim?" you asked eyeing him.

He sighed and said "I guess....history."

"Combat for history. Deal?" you said holding out your hand. He smiled and took your hand.

"Deal!" you both said. 

 

 

 

The next day you had your first training lesson after class. You were at the sparring gym waiting for Jim. You were in your workout outfit standing nervously while others practiced in other rings.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." you said shaking your head.

"Gotcha!" 

Jim snatched you from behind and hoist you up.

"Jim put me down!"

"First lesson: always expect a sneak attack." he said in a deep serious voice letting you go snickering.

Despite him trying to make you laugh you still felt shaken with your last fight and just stood there.

He sighed. He came to you and gently placed his hands on your shoulders.

"(name) I'm not Chase. I won't do this if you're still uncomfortable with this." he said looking at you.

You thought about backing out on the deal but a nagging part of you knew that running away from this wasn't going to help. You inhaled deeply then said, 

"No, Go ahead Jim."

"Now that's what I like to hear! Ok First your stance." 

You simply stood up straight and put out your fist like a five-year-old with your eyes closed. Jim's eyebrow went up.

"Uhh...what are you doing?"

"I'm...ready to fight!"

Jim shook his head then walked up to you. He barely shoved you and you went down in seconds.

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Now let's try that again."

You got up and slightly lowered yourself.

"More." he said.

You shrunk lowering your legs.

"More."

You lowered at much as you could.

"More."

"Ahh!" you fell.

"Sorry." you said

He chuckled. He helped you up. "Let me help." He put his hands on your waist and slightly lowered you. You blushed at him being so close. Then he placed his hands on your arms and leveled them.

"There. That's perfect!"

"Um....yea." you said shyly.

"First we'll work on your defense."

It took an whole hour to work on your blocks and counters but Jim didn't mind one bit. It gave him time to catch up with you.

You both had fighting stances ready to fight. Jim charged ahead you still want to run but stood your ground. Jim threw a punch then you blocked it with your right hand. Then Jim tried a leg sweep you back away in time but your footing was poor. You slipped and fell on the padded floor. You can tell Jim was holding back on you and honestly you were grateful.

"Your getting better."

"Come on, we both know I suck!" you said getting up dusting off.

"Well, you're starting to suck less." he smiled.

"I appreciate that. Now that my hour is up, it's your turn." you said with a smirk.

"Uh....you still have to work on....attacks! You technique needs some-

"30mins! at the library. Don't be late." you said heading towards the showers.

Jim groaned. "This'll be fun," he said sarcastically. 

After a quick shower and a snack, you waited for Jim in the library. The books there work similarly to Jim's story books. The school spared no expense in the library. It was as big as a mall. Portals were there for each topic. 

You were near the portal waiting on Jim. You tapped your feet impatiently. You looked at the two-story huge grandfather clock. He's late.

Jim was running until he got to you.

"Sorry I'm late I had to-"

"No excuses! I'll just add a chapter to your workload," you said heading towards the portal. He swallowed hard fearing the lesson. Unlike the other portals, you simply type the subject that you want to read. 

"H.I.S.T.O.R.Y"

"SUBJECT: HISTORY. LOCATION: WESTWING. GOOD LUCK STUDYING!" A robotic voice said.

"Come on Jimmy."

"Grrr....don't call me that." he said following you.

When you got there you saw many statues of people and planets. There were multiple study areas with tables and seats in secluded areas. You both chose one next to a window next to the docks. You closed the door then put your hand in your backpack and pulled out a book

"Alright, chapter one the dark ages." you stated showing the events on a hologram.

"Uhg...." he scoffs

Then you pulled out another hologram boxes that transforms your outer appearance to an old scientist with odd clothes.

"The name is Dr. Q. Goddard. With my pet parrot Gary" You said in a goofy voice while Morph morphed into a blue parrot squawking. Jim chuckled. 

"I invented the first rocket powered ship yet it wouldn't be used until 20 yrs after I was offered money to be included in the Exodus Project that brought us first to planet Mars before intergalactic travel was popularized later in the century."

"I remember him." he said. 

"Of course! How can anyone forget the man who survived 20 explosions before I got the formula right?"

For the rest of the session, you transformed to other important figures and reenact the experiments they did to help Jim study.

For once Jim was having fun learning history because he was apart of it.

"Now, how boring was that?" you said sarcastically.

"OK I admit. it wasn't that boring this time."

"See? Learning can be fun!" you winked at him walking back to the dorms.

'Sometimes.' he yawned.

"Aw! Wittle Jimmy needs his sweepy time." you cooed patting his head.

"Shut up!" he said playfully pushing you.

Thy reached the hallway that divides into the boys and girl dorms.

"Same time tomorrow?" he said.

"Long as you're not late." you smirked. You hugged him then you both went to bed.

 

 

For two weeks this has went on after class every day you both meet up and help each other. One day at lunch you wanted to reward both your efforts lately. 

"I got a surprise for you, Jim!" You said at lunchtime.

"Wut's thawt?" he said with his mouthful. 

"Manners Jim," Nathan said. Jim rolled his eyes then swallowed.

"I'm taking you Libra's Oasis!" you grinned.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll come as well." Nathan said.

"Me too....sounds fun." said Luna said excited, so to speak.

"Uh.....what is it?"

"Its kind of a jack of all trades area. They have al kinds of cool stuff there. They got sports, clothes, sports, tools, you name it."

"They come the first and last week of the month for students to let off some steam. They have a shuttle that brings students out for the day and brings them back. They stay around the school for the whole weekend then go to another popular location. I hear that they have a business deal with the school to keep coming." Nathan explained.

"A break does sound awesome. my mind feels like its gonna pop any second." Jim said rubbing his head.

"Well since its Friday get ready to go after class. They're very punctual," you warned Jim.

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

"Heard that before." you said rolling your eyes.

"TEN MINUTES LEFT BEFORE CLASS STARTS!" PA said then you all got ready for class.

 

 

 

After class you and a group of students waited at the dock for the ship to come. You saw a few teachers too to chaperone. You tapped your foot waiting for Jim but you felt someone tapped your shoulder. 

"Jim?" you looked stunned.

"Told ya I'd be here!" he smirked.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Nathan said in the crowd with Luna beside him.

"Glad we all made it!" you said excitedly.

This must be good for you to be bouncing around like that." Jim said

"Oh! It is! You'll see!!" you said still bouncing.

A dark blue ship approached the dock And a brown octopus humanoid with an eye patch came to the door and said "Welcome a board land lubbers. Next Stop Libra's Oasis."

Everyone rushed on board. The trip was only 30 mins. You all looked to the side to see Libra's Oasis.

The platforms were huge triangles attached to a circle in the middle. It looked like a star with a circle in the middle. Each platform had its theme whether it was sports, books, food, clothes, or tools. You all saw that multiple people were there already trading and eating in the area.

You all made it to the circle platform and got off the ship.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Jim said drinking in the atmosphere.

"Told ya!" you said with a huge smile.

Everyone scattered all over. It was like Pleasure Island in Pinocchio but less evil.

"I'm going to see the book collection." He rushed off with heart in his eyes. You giggled and Jim shook his head.

Luna's nose lifted in a flash. "Food......" she walked off like she was hypnotized.

"Now for your surprise Mr. Hawkings!" you said grabbing his hand and ran towards the sports portal. Every sports in the known universe was in this area. From baseball to flame archery, Ice dancing and more. Multiple species were around competing against each other.

"See something familiar?" You said.

Jim looked around then stopped in his tracks. A huge smile came to face when he saw a sign that said "Solar surfing race." He turned to you and did something you never expect. He gave you a hug!

"Wow. 2 hugs? Stop....you're smothering me!" you giggled.

"(Name) You're the best!!" he yelled. He ran to the rack full of boards with different designs like a kid in a candy shop. You haven't seen Jim this happy in a long time. Jim was having a hard time Adjusting to the Academy so having something familiar was appreciated.

"I can't believe this! THis is awesome!"

"I figure you like it!"

"Let's go!" he said grabbing you.

"Jim wait! I'm not-" 

"20 for each racer!" a man at the stand told them.

" I'll get it." Said Jim paying the man.

"Pick a board and wait at the starting line. He" he said pointing behind him.

"Jim I can't race!!" You stopped. Jim looked at you confused.

"What do ya mean? aren't you coming too?"

"Well I-"

"Lookie here! If it ain't the swamp queen!" It was Chase. His group was already at the starting line.

"Oh no!" You said. The memory of your defeat made you very nervous. Jim impulsively stepped between you and Chase.

"What do ya want frog face?" Jim said more than ready for a fight!

"None of your business Punk! You're lucky the teacher held me back or else you be-"

"You're the one who cried for the teacher you coward!"

"Jim don't!" You got in between them to separate them.

"How adorable. They're trying to play with the big boys. Well, Chase happens to be the best at solar surfing. No one's faster." One of Chase's friends said.

"Then you guys should get out more!" Jim said. They all glared at Jim and you.

"Then let's have a wager shall we? Loser of the race will be the winner's slave for a week!" 

"Deal!"

"Jim! You're not serious!" you said in a panic.

"Don't worry! We can fly circles around these jerks!"

"But I don't know how to surf. I only watch Jim or ride with him not on my own!!!" you thought "Jim I never-"

"RACE WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Let's go (name)!" he said pulling towards the surfboards. He grabbed 2. He handed you the other.

"Jim! I don't-"

"Hurry up (Name) They're about to start!" He said pulling you towards the starting line. THey used a planet sized portal to an uninhabited planet. It was a huge reddish brown canyon area with crystal clear water at the bottom. The starting line was on the edge of a cliff going down. 

"Alright! This is a one lap race! this is not about speed, its about skill. Store as much sunlight you can and use it at the right time because you won't be able to later on!Just follow the path and you should come back to the start line. You got two hours to finish!" he said looking at his watch

"Is it that long?!" you thought. 

"Starting in 5..."

"Jim I don't know how to surf!" You shouted.

"4!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?" he shouted wide eyed.

"3!"

"I Tried you dork!"

"2!"

"Just stay around me an-"

"1! Go!" He shot a flare.

Everyone else ran through the portal but Jim went to you first. He made sure you got on and prepared your sail for you.

"Pay attention to the wind and where the sun is. Don't fight the wind use it. Bend your knees but don't pull on the sail until the right moment." He instructed. He started his surfer but waited for you.

You did what he told you but you were still nervous. You stepped on the 'on' button and shot forward very quickly then immediately dropped from the cliff.

You held on as tight as you could and the board jerked and zigzagged all over. You have a straight view to the bottom of the cliff making you terrified. 

"AH!!!" you screamed.

"I'm here (Name) focus on me!!" Jim hovered next to you." start pulling now! Use the sunlight to power up!" he shouted.

You slowly moved the sail. It jerked a few times but you slowly powered up."I think I'm getting it."

Chase and his friends weren't that far ahead of you two. 

"Looks like swamp queen isn't doing to good. Why don't you give her some help guys?" Chase smiled.

"Sure" the guys smirked.

THe two guys slowed down and waited for you both.

"Need some help?" one said as he started to bump you.

"Ah! Stop! I'm gonna fall!" You said trying to steady the sail.

"Leave her alone creep!" Jim said but the other guy bumps him to distract him.

"Have a nice fall loser!!" he said bumping you hard enough to damage the board. Sparks fly and the sail was torn apart. With that you began to fall in zero gravity with nothing to hold you.

"JIM HELP ME!!"

"(Name)!!" he closed the sail then nosedived towards you. He reached with his hand.

"Grab on!!" he said.

You reached for him. After a few seconds, you caught his arm only for you both to crash immediately into the water!


End file.
